


A N G E L

by Liz_Eleanor_Parker



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: #revolutionshipping #replayshipping #romance #drama #tragedy #, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Eleanor_Parker/pseuds/Liz_Eleanor_Parker
Summary: Yugi sería sincero con ella; no le ocultaría nada que ella quisiese saber, aun cuando esto fuese información difícil de tragar. Debía prepararse para oír la verdad aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos, aunque le doliese el alma, aunque le estallase el corazón... Aunque deseara morir.
Relationships: Atem/Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Yami Yuugi, Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins & Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

Hay que escribir con honestidad y placer. Pero un placer que se padece. Dar vida, crear, implica el visceral acto de volverse hacia adentro; de buscar en las heridas de la motivación, para disfrutar del ingrato y exquisito proceso de relatar desde y para uno mismo, aun cuando se publique en un espacio cibernético vacío y atemporal, en donde es probable que jamás se lea nada de lo que has escrito. Entonces, todo lo que importa es el texto mental creado por quienes dan _click_ en un enlace para entrar a un fic. Y es que el autor muere con el nacimiento del lector. No existe nada más que la mente en el acto de leer, imaginar, sufrir, amar y llorar con una historia. Eso es lo que realmente cuenta.

Como declaré en un principio, hay que escribir con honestidad. Y ello implica decirles, con todo el amor del mundo, que este relato no trata de ficción, aun cuando me sirva descaradamente de personajes de una franquicia profundamente vinculada a lo comercial. No trata de aventuras. No hay duelos de cartas. Trata del dolor del amor, del desgarro de la vida, de lo sublime del sexo, de la posibilidad de perdonar y volver a creer, aun cuando el pasado sea algo que se quiera dejar atrás, como un sucio y negro secreto entre las tapas de un libro antiguo. Hay una tensión entre personalidades existentes en un mundo irreal y lo que conocemos como "realidad". Nada liviano. Así es que no se preocupen por la ausencia de comentarios. Eso sí, si van a hacer una crítica fuerte, por favor mándenme un mensajito privado; soy sensible. Escribo para el autor, con la esperanza de que nazca un lector. Aunque ese lector no sea nadie más que el propio escritor.

En general, quise conservar las características psicológicas de cada personaje. Probablemente, Anzu les parecerá mucho más oscura, pero la historia lo justifica todo. Es su misma esencia brillante y entregada a los demás, dañadas por el trauma de ser abandonada...una y otra vez.

Bueno... A ver qué sucede... ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Advertencia: uso de lenguaje soez en algunos párrafos, mención a abuso de sustancias, y sobre todo mucho, mucho lemon... (Tengan a mano ropa de cambio xD)

Muchas de las cosas aquí mencionadas se relacionan con otro de mis fics que he dedicado a otra de mis OTP’s favoritas y que, como el Revolutionshipping, me tiene realmente de cabeza: el Replayshipping. El fic se llama “Lullaby” o “Canción de cuna” traducido al español.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.


	2. Cavilaciones

\-- Capítulo 1--

**"Cavilaciones"**

Anzu no sabía a ciencia cierta si se encontraba en el lugar correcto, si de correcto era posible hablar del sitio que había sido, desde su niñez, su mejor escondite. El lugar que había presenciado la transición desde la época en donde los secretos adolescentes se escondían bajo el colchón de la cama, hasta las tazas de café derramadas junto a un llanto perenne sobre la almohada de algodón. Su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar en dónde se hallaba; sin embargo, todo lo que lograba percibir era el aire helado entrando por su nariz entumecida, la rigidez de los músculos de su cuerpo y la tibieza de una suave textura rozando su piel.

De modo lento y progresivo, sus pupilas, parcialmente ocultas por la pesadez de sus párpados, comenzaban a agregar un poco de información visual a su adormecido cerebro; justo frente a ella, se hallaba una ventana que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pared, cubierta por dos cortinas: una delgada y casi transparente, que permitía el paso de una débil luz blanquecina y otra más gruesa, situada a ambos lados de la ventana. El torpe ajuste de su cristalino le permitió reparar en el diseño de la tela azul. Lo conocía bien. Era un diseño simple, geométrico, muy pequeño, que se replicaba de modo infinito por toda la extensión de la tela, añadiéndole una visualidad rugosa y una textura áspera. Nada que ver con las rosas grandes de color chillón que, en años pretéritos, adornaban un inocente género rosado, con bordes rojos. Se acordaba de quién le había regalado esas cortinas de antaño y el momento en el que se las habían obsequiado... y quien había sido seleccionada como nueva dueña de la tela. Pensar en lo vistoso de su aspecto le recordaba la antigua decoración de la puerta del armario que, adivinaba, debía estar a sus espaldas: todo un tapiz compuesto por fotografías de sus amigos y, por supuesto, de chicos guapos que veía tanto en la televisión como en los primeros años de la secundaria. Eran tiempos en los que no necesitaba otra cosa para ser feliz que espiar, con sus amigas, al chico de cabello oscuro, al capitán de la selección de básquetbol, al de tez blanca y cabellos color miel que se sentaba al final del salón y sacaba los mejores puntajes en los exámenes nacionales. Ese había sido su favorito. Yugi tenía clases de ciencias con él, así es que él había sido el encargado de sacarle un par de fotografías de modo muy estratégico, fiel a los deseos de su enamorada amiga. Lo que ésta no sabía es que, con esa inocente petición, estaba rompiéndole olímpicamente el corazón a su pequeño amigo de hermosos ojos violeta. Más tarde, luego de que las cosas se complicaran a niveles impensables, se enteraría de ello, en circunstancias dolorosas que valían la pena olvidar... o al menos intentarlo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. El conectar los objetos que la rodeaban con las remembranzas de un pasado simple que le parecía ajeno, la hizo ser consciente del sitio en el que se hallaba y los cambios que había sufrido desde entonces. Su habitación se había liberado del exceso de recortes, fotografías, recuerdos y color. Había que reformular el espacio físico que necesitaba su mente, justo después de _aquello._ Claramente, era una necesidad importante para su espíritu, pero posible de aplazar al menos unos días después de su regreso a Japón, de Egipto. Así, las fotografías y los colores chillones aguantaron sólo unos dos días antes de ser exiliados de la habitación: la castaña sentía que no podía quitar su vista del techo sin tropezar con algo que la inquietara. Le dolía la vista, el cuerpo, el tiempo, los días, el aire... Todo dolía. Y en nada ayudaba su vistosa decoración que, ahora, al recordarla, le parecía tan banal y estúpida. Así es que, cuando se cumplió el tercer día de su profundo estado de alienación, se deshizo de todo cuanto le era desagradable. Muchas cosas fueron a parar a la basura, a excepción de las cortinas y un pequeño librito azul claro de tapas gruesas, con un candado: su diario de vida. Asidua a la escritura, no recordaba día en el que no había puesto algo en esas páginas con olor a lápiz, en las cuales podía hallar algunas fotografías imposibles de eliminar, por haberlas pegado con cola. Sacarlas significaba arrancar, también, una página de registro. Ni que decir de los pequeños dibujos, notas, poemas y otras cosas que cobraban sentido sólo vinculadas a un contexto narrativo que se iniciaba en la primera página con la promesa de escribir día a día, sin falta. No obstante, las últimas páginas se diluían en la escasez de una fecha, una frase mojada de lágrimas, y una fotografía visiblemente deteriorada, en cuya superficie de adivinaban todas las veces que había sido rota y recompuesta, pedazo por pedazo. Esa era la última evidencia escrita de su vida. Luego de ello, había sólo páginas en blanco. Nada que contar; nada que leer. Sólo tratar de no ser consciente de sí misma y vivir en una especie de estado catatónico que la mantenía efectuando sus actividades cotidianas —estudiar, trabajar medio tiempo en el Burger World y practicar pasos de baile— como toda una autómata. Y la idea de escribir le suponía conectarse con su _dentro_ ; conectarse con el dolor. Ese dolor sordo y visceral que la acompañaba en los momentos a solas de aquellos días de otoño, bajo el murmullo de los árboles del parque del barrio, en medio de cavilaciones que apretaban la garganta y la hacían dudar de la propia existencia. Sin embargo, todo parecía desvanecerse —o al menos, atenuarse— por un suceso tan increíble como inesperado que ahora, en ese mismo instante, parecía tan lejano como su época de colegiala ruda y despreocupada.

Siempre que amanecía _a su lado_ y despertaba primero, su mente hacía el mismo breve recuento, a base del recuerdo de puras sustancias, texturas, olores y luces, evitando rememorar algo con demasiada claridad, bloqueando visiones que podrían perturbar la calma de ese instante detenido en el tiempo. Porque atreverse a recordar _todo_ , tal cual había sucedido, era demasiado para un corazón que se había hecho tan pesado de llevar; un corazón destrozado en un tiempo pasado, con violencia y crueldad, cuyo doloroso eco marcó los pasos desde su casa hasta el aula, por poco más de un año. Sí, ahí estaban las malditas imágenes específicas… Podía retroceder hacia la pura visualidad, para tratar de no _sentir el recuerdo_... pero la mente la engañaba, y luego venían las citas con el psiquiatra, en las que debía decirle todo sin poder confesarle nada, porque la ficción podía superar a la realidad... Los fármacos de la mañana, tarde y noche, sobre todo aquel que le dejaba un sabor asqueroso en la lengua: ese era el que tomaba antes de dormir (si es que acaso lo lograba). De los tres, sólo el de la mañana continuaba tomando. “Al menos, algo he avanzado desde entonces”, meditó con sarcasmo, mientras observaba las partículas de polvo suspendidas en el aire brillar a la luz de un sol cansado y mustio.

Recordaba las salidas al bar con Mai Kujaku. Para "tomar aire", decía la rubia mientras conducía el auto de siempre y sonreía de medio lado a su castaña acompañante, cuando se dirigían rumbo a algún local de vida nocturna. «Claro, como si las sonrisas de medio lado se me hiciesen indiferentes», pensaba Anzu. Pero la chica le caía bien. Entonces, bebían cerveza hasta ahogar penas pasadas y actuales, escuchaban música desgarrada desde unos oídos borrachos y fumaban algo de marihuana. Por su parte, Anzu lo hacía para no sentir el aroma que se le había pegado al cartucho que solía llevar como colgante, desde que fueron al país de las pirámides. Sí, qué excusa tan barata, pero la verdad es que algo tenía de cierto... De modo que Mazaki fumaba por el dolor y —claro, por qué no— el placer del efecto de la _THC_. Le recordaba las historias de juventud de su madre, cuando le decía que besaba a los chicos en _Woodstock_ , tenía fantasías sexuales con cantantes setenteros y se adornaba el pelo con flores. El bar, la música, el alcohol y la droga eran necesarios para intentar tomar valor y deshacerse de la joya que ella misma había adquirido alguna vez y que el portal que le arrancó al faraón de su vida no admitió en su interior, arrojándolo al suelo del sitio que, en pocos minutos, terminaría siendo nada más que ruinas. Recordaba haber sentido, con una literalidad abismante, sangrar el corazón cuando se agachó a recogerlo, en el más doloroso de los silencios. Tantas veces estuvo a punto de arrancárselo del cuello para acabar desistiendo ante la amenaza de ser comida viva por sus propios sentimientos, con solo intentarlo… Como aquella vez en la que Rebecca se lo quitó de las manos e intentó arrojarlo por la baranda de _cierto_ mirador. Al final, y después de gritar y patalear como una loca, la castaña terminó por guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla —las faldas estaban en el fondo del clóset y de sus intereses— con la mano temblorosa y la boca seca.

—Estás hecha mierda, Mazaki—opinaba, sencilla, Kujaku, cada vez que su querida amiga intentaba pronunciar "mirador" sin éxito, a causa del alcohol y de la pena.

Entonces, se acababa la noche y Kujaku, quien gozaba del buen aspecto de quien hace el amor con frecuencia, abrazaba a su amiga en lamentables condiciones, le acariciaba el cabello, lloraba con ella y la metía en su auto para regresarla a su casa. Tomaba las llaves del bolso de Anzu, abría la puerta de entrada de la casa, conducía a su amiga por el vestíbulo y la escalera y, finalmente, la dejaba bien arropada en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, solía llamarla para conocer su estado. Si no respondía, acudía a su casa. Eventualmente, se encontraba a la Sra. Mazaki cocinando algo para su hija y recibía a la rubia con una sonrisa triste, pero agradecida.

—Pasa, adelante, sé que vienes a ver a mi pequeña —solía decirle la mujer—. Está en su habitación, y ha olvidado su dosis de la mañana... ¿Podrías dársela por mí?

Pero no sólo los bares y Kujaku eran la terapia "simplista" —como solía referirse el psiquiatra de Anzu a las salidas nocturnas con su mejor amiga—que recibía la castaña. También estaban los cafés con mucha azúcar de la cafetería de la _Preparatoria_ de la Ciudad Dominó, en la cual había logrado mantenerse, contra todo pronóstico. Su adicción a la cafeína logró que se concentrara en sus estudios y adaptase sus hábitos de sueño al de todo estudiante de último año. «Podré ser un muerto, pero uno viviente con cafeína en mis venas», le decía ella a Yūgi, cuando se encontraban de vez en cuando para charlar de trivialidades, con una sonrisa plantada en un rostro enjuto que a su amigo de la infancia le resultaba irreconocible.

La joven había empezado a liberar algo de aire de su contraído pecho cuando el sonido de un profundo suspiro masculino se dejó oír a sus espaldas. Rápidamente, el recuerdo del sabor del café azucarado fue reemplazado por una cosa que la gente llama "mariposas en el estómago", trayéndola al presente y provocándole una sensación cálida en la parte posterior de su cuerpo. De repente, fue consciente de que esa calidez tomaba la forma de un brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Sintió un cuerpo removerse sutilmente entre las sábanas y la tibieza de unos labios adormilados depositar un suave beso en la curva de su fino cuello. La castaña ni siquiera se atrevió a pestañear; se quedó inmóvil en el instante mismo en el que su pasado parecía congelarse ante aquella caricia. No estaba lista para actuar aún. Su corazón comenzó a traicionarle palpitando más fuerte y rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido. Pero nada ocurrió: el beso terminó por desvanecerse y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.

Quiso volver a hundir su nariz en las sábanas y en sus memorias, pero su mente ya se había conectado con la realidad. El presente se develó, ante sus ojos, en forma de una espesa escarcha que cubría la superficie de su ventana, visible a través de la delgada cortina transparente. Pensó en que, seguramente, el termómetro que estaba en la sala de estar, debía marcar cerca de cero grados centígrados. Dirigió su azul mirada hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche y comprobó lo que suponía: eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana. Faltaba poco para deshacerse de unos fuertes brazos suavemente bronceados, abandonar la tibieza de su cama y enfrentarse al frío de la mañana. No había que ir a la escuela, ni alguna otra cosa de importancia: simplemente, debía bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua para ingerir la primera dosis del día de aquello que se suponía era la ayuda perfecta para vivir una vida nueva: la vida de una chica cualquiera.

Tan sigilosamente como uno de los pasos de baile que, en un pasado, solía practicar, hizo todo lo que su mente tenía planeado, desde el más puro automatismo.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras. No deseaba despertar a _nadie,_ así es que rechazó la idea de encender la luz de la lámpara del velador y comenzó a buscar, a tientas, alguna prenda con la que cubrir, al menos, la parte superior de su cuerpo. Encontró su camiseta gigante de color negro, aquella que había pasado a ser su pijama desde hace algún tiempo. Con movimientos torpes y lentos, logró colocársela. Sus pies tocaron el hielo del piso, enviando una corriente fría de intensidad casi eléctrica que se coló por todo su cuerpo y puso a temblar cada músculo privado de energía, a causa de una alimentación austera que ya se le había hecho costumbre. Su delgada figura se alzó en la penumbra y avanzó sigilosamente, desafiando el ambiente gélido. Rodeó la cama, cuidando de no tropezar con sus ropas y las de su amante, y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Avanzó por el oscuro pasillo, siempre en completo silencio. Esa mañana no sonaba a automóviles ni gente apresurada camino a sus menesteres cotidianos; esa mañana podía enlentecer sus pasos como quisiera, aunque existía una motivación más para hacerlo: no despertar a _nadie._ Después de todo, Anzu estaba más o menos acostumbrada al eco que emitían sus pasos y movimientos por las mañanas: la relación entre sus padres se había tensado hasta romperse, dejando a una madre depresiva y adicta al trabajo, en compañía de su única hija. Ahora, la familia Mazaki estaba compuesta por dos mujeres heridas de guerra.

Una vez por semana, por recomendación de la psicóloga, la Sra. Mazaki viajaba a ver a su única y querida hermana que vivía a 450 km de Ciudad Dominó. La distancia, y lo bien que se sentía allí la mantenían alejada de la representación física de las tristezas provocadas por el recuerdo de un esposo irritable e infiel: su propia casa.

Durante tres días a la semana, Anzu se hacía cargo de su hogar celosa y seriamente, como cualquier dueña de casa empoderada de su rol. Ello, además, era la excusa perfecta para poder rechazar invitaciones a salir por parte de sus amigos —a excepción de Kujaku—, y permitirse lidiar con sus padecimientos de persona que se había hecho solitaria a causa de las circunstancias, en compañía de un café bien cargado y de lluvias vespertinas. Así era todo, más o menos, desde hace más o menos un año.

La cocina resultó ser aún más fría, para su piel pálida y deshidratada, que su propia habitación. Sin encender la luz, se aproximó a un mueble, del cual extrajo un vaso de vidrio. Temblando de frío, se dirigió al fregadero y llenó el vaso con agua hasta la mitad de su capacidad. Sólo en ese entonces recordó que no había traído consigo el frasco de pastillas. Masculló un "maldición" irritante, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cara, en señal de frustración; ahora tendría que regresar a su alcoba y exponerse al frío durante más tiempo.

Iba a continuar reprendiéndose con la furia de quien ya se tolera poco a sí mismo cuando el repentino contacto de la piel de su brazo con otra la sacó abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Mierda! —soltó.

El vaso de vidrio fue a dar en dedos ajenos, cuyo dueño poseía una capacidad casi _sobrehumana_ para reaccionar.

Luego, unos ojos violeta rodeados por oscuras y largas pestañas que parecían delinear con la precisión de un lápiz ambas orbes, chocaron con el iris zafiro de su asustada dueña que, a esas alturas, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Ella quiso decir algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero la sorpresa, el frío y la sensación de estarse derritiendo por dentro terminaron por enmudecerla. El dueño de la mirada lila posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de la chica, al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Tranquila... Soy yo —pronunció en un tono dulce y profundo, casi en un susurro.

_Esa voz._

Esa voz caracterizada por la determinación y la más pura masculinidad.

Esa voz se encargaba de recordarle quién era y quién había sido.

Anzu podía acordarse de la primera vez que la escuchó y de las extrañas circunstancias en las cuales no pudo impedirle al corazón que se saltara un latido, al dejar que ese timbre fuese captado por sus oídos, penetrándolos...

_Penetrándola._

La castaña entreabrió los labios, aún atrapada en la intención de decir algo. Observó a su novio dejar el vaso en la superficie del fregadero y volver a envolverla con sus ojos de color imposible.

Le había dicho que estuviese tranquila, que era él. ¡Por supuesto que era él! No podía ser otra persona la que, ahora, la rodeaba con ese par de brazos esculpidos al ardor de batallas que ningún libro de Historia Antigua contó, con la intensidad y cariño que sólo un hombre sufrido y sanado por el amor podía darle. No podía ser otra persona la que, ahora, acariciaba su cabellera castaña y besaba su frente, mandando al olvido el frío, la angustia y el dolor del pasado. No podía ser otro más que _él,_ el Rey de los Juegos, la obsesión de Seto Kaiba, el hijo de Aknamkanon. El Espíritu del Rompecabezas del Milenio hecho carne y sangre. _Mou hitori no Yugi._

Anzu moriría allí mismo. Moriría en ese mismo instante. Completa y absolutamente drogada con la esencia de aquel ser misterioso y amante, en cuyas manos aun latía el recuerdo de su inocencia robada, la noche en la que confesaron su amor por el otro… Sumergida en la intimidad de aquel abrazo, cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel aroma que le hablaba de amor, de sexo, de oscuridad… de ambos. Apretó su cintura con anhelo y dejó caer una lágrima de emoción.

Cuánto esperó por ello.

_Cuánto._

—Olvidé... —logró decir.

—Lo sé —sonó su voz desde su pecho, en el cual Anzu apoyaba su oído—. Lo he traído.

_Lo había traído._

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó ella, en susurros.

—En tu mesa de noche, junto a tu celular —volvió a decir _él_ , simple, mientras frotaba la espalda de la castaña, para luego apartarla de modo suave, lo suficiente como para lograr extraer algo del bolsillo de su pantalón azul de dormir. El joven puso al alcance de la vista de la chica de cabellos castaños un pequeño frasco etiquetado con una tapa de esas que se levantan con un movimiento del pulgar.

Anzu lo reconoció enseguida. Con una mano trémula, bajo la mirada atenta de su novio, cogió el objeto despacio. Abrió la tapa y extrajo un comprimido. Se lo llevó a la boca y bebió agua del vaso que, anteriormente, habría terminado en trozos de vidrio dispersos por el suelo, de no haber sido por los excelentes reflejos del tricolor. El agua fría le recordó dónde se encontraba y que se había levantado descalza de la cama. Instintivamente, se abrazó a sí misma para intentar calentarse, pero nuevamente fue rodeada por otros brazos más fuertes y cálidos.

—Regresemos a la cama —le dijo él, al oído.

Anzu simplemente asintió y se dejó conducir de modo laxo hasta su habitación. La penumbra aún envolvía los objetos y las formas, como si evitara que el sol los tocase. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia se habían adherido al cristal de la ventana, impidiendo visualizar claramente el exterior. La facilidad con la que el clima cambiaba en ese verano extraño no permitía saber a ciencia cierta si se avecinaba una tímida llovizna o un gran aguacero.

La castaña fue realmente consciente de que su cuerpo se había paralizado de frío cuando se encontró bajo la ropa de cama y entre los brazos de quien, ahora, frotaba, con sus manos, su erizada piel. Escondió su rostro en aquel regazo cálido, intentando apegarse a él lo que más pudiese... Pero el calor tardaba en invadir su cuerpo y dejó escapar un gemido de incomodidad de sus labios temblorosos.

—Abrázame... —le susurró el de ojos violetas, rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios.

 _Kami._ No importaba cuántas veces lo escuchara hablar; aquel timbre masculino, suavizado por la dulzura del amor tenía el poder de estremecer su cuerpo hasta el punto de excitarla. Intentó rodear con uno de sus brazos el torso cálido del joven, al tiempo que las manos de éste comenzaban a meterse bajo la tela oscura de su camiseta de talla gigante, abrigando su piel, calmándola.

—Estás congelada... —atinó a decir el tricolor al reparar en la tensión de los músculos de su enflaquecida ex-bailarina. No le tomó mucho esfuerzo volver a notar la facilidad con la cual los huesos de la espalda femenina sobresalían de aquella piel fría y pálida. Se mordió el labio inferior con una angustiante culpa, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar, de su pecho contraído por recuerdos de una partida traumática, un “¡Oh, Anzu!” en forma de suspiro ronco y apesadumbrado.

La castaña sabía a lo que se refería su chico con ese suspiro. Lo sabía. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Sabía que si lo hacía provocaría que, por milésima vez, su antiguo faraón le suplicara perdón hasta las lágrimas y que ella misma terminara sucumbiendo ante otra clase de culpa: la de no haber intentado superar el dolor y haber cedido ante el deseo de quitarse la vida en el barco que la llevaba a ella y a sus amigos de regreso a Japón, después de la Batalla Ceremonial. Ese recuerdo de noche fría y océano oscuro rugiendo bajo sus pies afirmados sobre la baranda de la popa, el grito de Ishizu detrás de su nuca, su muñeca agarrada por Jonouchi, antes de ser jalada violentamente hacia atrás por el rubio, el horror en los tiernos ojos de Yugi y la consternación de Honda y del resto que había visto la escena, sin duda se había quedado oculto en su corazón marchito por la pena y en la memoria del grupo de amigos, quienes preferían enterrar el triste suceso en un silencio de común acuerdo.

Sin embargo, y pese a las circunstancias actuales, parecía como todo ello hubiese sucedido ayer; el recuerdo se recreaba pesada y angustiosamente en su cabeza, como una tortura medieval, como un quieto y oscuro _plano general_ de un filme de _David Lynch_. No se dio cuenta de que sollozaba en el pecho del antiguo monarca cuando sintió uno de sus dedos rozar su mejilla, intentando secar las lágrimas que había dejado salir sin notarlo. Sintió los músculos de su novio tensarse de súbito, su garganta tragar duro y sus brazos rodearla con desesperación.

Culpa.

Dolor.

_Amor._

—Dime, Anzu... Dime qué puedo hacer...

—Atem...

—Qué puedo hacer... para que seas feliz otra vez... Dímelo...

Lo sentía mucho. La angustia se había instalado en su garganta como un nudo gigante, que no lo dejaba respirar. Ya era tarde para esconder. Sólo quedaba llorar y entregarse al amor que brotaba como sangre de las heridas palabras del faraón.

Ambos corazones necesitaban sanar en el amor. Todo valía la pena.

—Sólo dime… que no volverás a irte... —logró decir con voz temblorosa Anzu, como una niña en brazos de su padre que se encuentra pronto a ir a la guerra.

Atem deshizo el abrazo suavemente. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, levantó la barbilla de la castaña y apartó de su rostro, con extrema delicadeza, algunos finos mechones castaños mojados por el llanto. Conectó su mirada con aquellos grandes ojos azules de pestañas tupidas que lo miraban con atención, al tiempo que luchaban contra un dolor interno inconfesablemente grande.

La eternidad del instante fue pausada por las palabras sutiles del joven sin reino.

—Estaré en tu vida todo el tiempo que tú me permitas en ella.

Una sensación semejante a la que sintió ese día en el Burger World, cuando escuchó su voz por primera vez, inundó su estómago y piel, llenando a ambos de un calor que no podía reducirse a una dimensión puramente física. De repente, el frío se había ido, la hora que avanzaba dejó de importar y el primer ruido del incipiente despertar del mundo, proveniente de la calle, no llegó a los oídos de una delgada castaña cuyos pensamientos quedaron suspendidos en un calmo y receptivo silencio. Nuevamente quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus intenciones fueron a dar en el acto de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, como respuesta a la que le dedicaba el hombre de su vida, quien se permitió sellar su veredicto con un suave y largo beso en la frente de la que, en otra vida, pudo haber sido la mujer junto a la cual hubiese reinado.

Él estaba aquí para quedarse.

* * *

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarse el quinto bostezo que daba en un lapso de cinco minutos e intentó concentrar su vista, nuevamente, en el camino. Llevaba aproximadamente tres horas conduciendo por la larga y ancha carretera que conectaba Dominó con la bella ciudad en la que residía su tía, quien hospedaba a su madre casi todos los fines de semana desde hace unos meses. Dicha ciudad era conocida por sus calles de piedra situadas entre eternas hileras de cerezos en flor, y sus altísimos e innumerables templos que albergaban, en el interior de sus solemnes oquedades, a una gran cantidad de personas que acudían a orar y pedir por sus deseos. Los lagos de gran extensión, las construcciones datadas de siglos anteriores, la preferencia por el uso de vestimenta tradicional por parte de sus moradores, la ausencia de contaminación, el aire puro y los sencillamente espectaculares atardeceres eran, en su conjunto, toda una terapia de sanación, tanto para los males del cuerpo como los del alma.

Por eso, aunque la distancia entre dicha ciudad y Dominó era considerable, Anzu jamás se rehusaba a la idea de trasladar a su madre cada vez que ella no podía encontrar pasaje de vuelta. De todos modos, tampoco se negaría a cumplir un favor de su progenitora y menos ahora que ambas se tenían la una a la otra. Nunca se habían llevado mal, pero podría decirse que la desgracia se había encargado de fortalecer el vínculo entre ambas.

La carretera se hizo larga y recta después de una serie de curvas pronunciadas. Miró el reloj del vehículo: 17:23 p.m. Le subió un poco el volumen a la música y ahogó un nuevo bostezo. Quedaban aún varios kilómetros por recorrer y ya le estaba dando sueño. "Cómo no, si lo que hice anoche no fue precisamente dormir", pensó al tiempo que se le formaba, sin querer, una sonrisa dotada de cierta malicia en la cara. Y es que el que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda, había escuchado decir una vez.

Habían hecho el amor nuevamente, de manera febril e intensa, luego de que las palabras del faraón fueran selladas con un beso sobre su frente. Una vez que sus labios se unieron, no hubo modo alguno de controlar el deseo que ya empezaba a doler si no era liberado de la manera en que ambos lo permitieron: como un volcán en erupción. La castaña recordaba el modo en el que su garganta dejaba salir lo que, prácticamente, habían sido bramidos de placer, sin reconocerse a sí misma a través de ellos. Era como si alguna entidad —o algún espíritu antiguo, _ja_ — hubiese tomado su cuerpo para poseerlo y hacer con él lo que quisiese. O, quizás, como si hubiese estado bajo los efectos de alguna droga. ¿Su medicamento? No. Decididamente, no era eso. Un antidepresivo no podía ser el responsable de la fuerza con la que las paredes de su intimidad se habían contraído cada vez que llegaba a su límite, del modo en el que su piel había sudado y de la forma en la que sus uñas se enterraron en la espalda ancha de su amante. Uno de sus orgasmos había sido de tal intensidad que su ritmo cardiaco se salió de control y sintió que el aire ya no entraba más a sus pulmones... Aunque ahora le parecía ridículo pensarlo, en ese instante creyó que moriría. De modo que un "¡No puedo... respirar!" medio angustioso y muy excitado, fue acogido tiernamente por un entrecortado "Tranquila, todo... está bien...".Entonces, ella había conectado sus ojos lacrimosos con la intensa y preocupada mirada de su novio quien decidió, momentáneamente, detenerse y aguardar hasta que la respiración de su ex-bailarina se normalizara. Cerró los ojos y percibió como la sensación de falta de aire cesaba rápidamente, aunque su ritmo cardíaco necesitó de unos instantes más para descender. En dicho status, alcanzó a notar la rapidez y fuerza con la que el corazón del hombre sobre ella latía sobre su propio pecho, entre sus senos; el modo en el que su húmeda piel parecía hervir junto a la suya completamente sudada; sus propias piernas, aferradas a las caderas del que alguna vez fue rey, temblando, adoloridas, como luego de haber hecho una intensa práctica de baile; la forma en la que el duelista exhalaba dificultosamente y el leve cosquilleo producido por el roce de sus mechones rubios cayendo sobre su rostro. Ni en un millón de años la chica que sorbía tímidamente su malteada, mirando a un misterioso joven que observaba la ventana con aire ausente, con su rostro apoyado sobre una de sus manos, ataviado en las ropas de su amigo de la infancia, pensó que se encontraría junto a ese mismo ser, en su propia cama, haciendo el amor del modo más tórrido que podría ocurrírsele. "¿Te encuentras bien?", sonó la voz del antiguo joven faraón, con un dejo de preocupación, al notar que Anzu continuaba con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil. Acarició la pálida mejilla de la castaña con el revés de su dedo índice derecho, esperando una respuesta que llegó en forma de sonrisa. Anzu abrió sus grandes ojos azules, para internarse en los amatistas que tanto adoraba y asintió. Notó que él había fruncido el ceño mientras esperaba una respuesta, porque vio su rostro relajarse y esbozar una de esas sonrisas que podían mandarla al cielo o al infierno a voluntad. "Iremos lento, despacio... ¿Está bien?", le dijo, con voz profunda y amante, a la que Anzu no pudo resistirse.

"¿Eran así todos los faraones o es que yo tuve la suerte de conocer uno tan considerado? Y lindo", pensó la castaña mientras continuaba con las manos al volante, sintiéndose un poco estúpida con su pensamiento. Sabía que, cuando era más joven, había sido la reina de lo cursi, pero... ¿desde cuándo había vuelto a pensar así? No. Quizás no era tan cursi preguntarse acerca de cómo habrán sido los faraones en la cama, en la época del Antiguo Egipto. Probablemente, eso no lo encontraría en ningún libro de Egiptología, ni en millones de búsquedas por internet... _¿O sí?_ Anzu tragó duro. Sabía que unos minutos de navegación desde su propio celular la conducirían a algún atisbo de respuesta; sabía, también, que los faraones practicaban la poligamia, poseían una "Gran esposa real" que se distinguía entre todas las demás y que se casaban con sus familiares, para asegurar su linaje. De manera que no era raro que un faraón contrajera nupcias con su hermana, y que ésta le diera herederos _de su misma sangre._ Una estrategia para preservar los lazos entre la realeza, _"aka incesto",_ pensó Anzu, apretando con fuerza el volante con ambas manos.

Internet.

Información.

¿Pero por qué carajos estaba pensando en todo eso?

Era su novio, su amor, su vida, quien había regresado hace meses, por obra y gracia de entidades a las cuales ella ni en broma pensaba rezar (o quizás debería considerarlo), para otorgarle una oportunidad de vivir felizmente, como recompensa por haberse sacrificado por la puta humanidad una y otra vez.

_Pero era un faraón._

El volante comenzó a vibrar sutilmente bajo las palmas de sus manos.

¿Cuántas mujeres había tenido él en su vida anterior? ¿Cuántas veces se casó? ¿Alguna vez tuvo hijos? O quizás estaba tan ocupado con los asuntos que le había dejado su padre, los Artículos del Milenio y toda esa cosa que parecía agregarle años a ese rostro joven bendecido por los dioses —o lo que fuera—, que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en mujeres, linaje o... _echar un polvo con su hermana._

La vibración era tan intensa que el auto entero parecía temblar. Fue entonces cuando Anzu echó un vistazo al tablero: la aguja del tacómetro marcaba 160 km/hora.

—¡POR DIOS! — exclamó alterada, y presionó el freno con el mayor control y suavidad que pudo: debía reducir la velocidad, pero tampoco deseaba volcarse por ahí.

La aguja retrocedió progresivamente hasta unos 100 km/hora en cuestión de segundos. El volante dejó de vibrar. Y Anzu decidió que era necesario hacer una parada.

Avanzó un par de kilómetros hasta localizar, a un costado de la berma, una estación de servicio. Debía cargar combustible, comer algo y tomar un café bien cargado. Sobre todo esto último. Pero la bencinera estaba ubicada antes del sitio en donde podría recargar energías, así es que condujo el auto hasta un puesto libre. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, estaba fresco y el sol aún estaba en lo alto. Una considerable cantidad de personas, en su mayoría constituyendo familias, circulaba por el recinto. También se veían mascotas, cuyos dueños permitían que deambularan un poco por la vereda, probablemente para que "estiraran las piernas" igual que ellos.

Anzu retiró las llaves del auto. Sacó la tarjeta de crédito, que su madre le dejaba para efectuar gastos de emergencia, de su billetera. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por su saldo, porque la usaba realmente poco. Salió del vehículo y comenzó a digitar en una pantalla la cantidad de combustible que necesitaba para continuar el viaje. Luego se aproximó al surtidor y extrajo la pistola dispensadora para conectarla al depósito de gasolina de su auto. Todo ello de modo mecánico y ausente.

_"Si él no tenía tiempo para establecer contacto con mujer alguna, ¿cómo es que permitía que Mana le saltara encima como un coala? Pero esa chica parecía no saber lo que hacía, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. ¿Habrá sido su prometida? Y si no era ella, ¿quién habrá sido? ¿Alguna hermana? ¿Aknamkanon tuvo más hijos? Cómo preguntárselo a su hijo, si a duras penas pudo ser capaz de recordar su nombre con ayuda nuestra... ¿Y cómo es que supo qué hacer cuando me faltó el aire aquella vez? De seguro lo hizo muchas veces... Tantas veces que ya no puede recordarlo... ¿Cuántas veces habrá tenido sexo ya? ¿Le habrá hablado de ello a Yūgi, cuando compartían cuerpo? Quizás deba preguntarle... Pero, ¿cómo?"_

—Ejem… Disculpe, señorita...

_"No tuvo mayores problemas al colocarse el preservativo, pero en el Antiguo Egipto no existía semejante cosa. Seguramente, se lo enseñó Yūgi, o tal vez puso atención a las clases de sexualidad humana. Pero no sé cómo explicar el que me hubiese dicho que era la primera vez para él también... ¿La primera vez con alguien que no fuese su hermana? Por Dios, qué asco... ¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? Anzu, aunque ahora sea un chico normal, nada cambia el hecho de que en el pasado haya sido un faraón... Y los faraones eran promiscuos. ¿Por qué él habría de ser diferente? Sin embargo, sus palabras... Su mirada; el modo en el que cuida de mí siempre... ¿Quién eres, Atem? ¡Una vez más, siento que no te conozco!"_

—Señorita... Está derramando gasolina.

El pobre chico pelirrojo de pecas grandes y ojos de pulga fue testigo del menudo salto que dio Anzu al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría: el estanque ya estaba lleno y ella continuaba echando combustible.

Qué vergüenza.

_Anzu: ¡eres una idiota!_

—¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

—N-no se preocupe, señorita, no fue mucho —la tranquilizó el bencinero, ayudándola a sacar la pistola y colocarla en su lugar—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Le hablé unas tres veces y no me respondió nada...

La castaña se sonrojó furiosamente.

—No, no, no, estoy bien —contestó atropelladamente, mientras intentaba concentrarse en pagar con la tarjeta —; sólo estoy un poco cansada... Usted sabe, largo viaje y esas cosas...

El chico la miró perplejo.

—Bueno... Si usted lo dice... ¿Está segura que no necesita ayuda?

 _"_ ¡Dios! Debe creer que estoy loca", pensó Anzu rascándose la cabeza. Intentó sonreír del modo más causal que pudo.

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! Estoy bien. ¿Lo ve? Ya terminé de pagar —afirmó mientras agitaba la tarjeta de crédito con su mano ante la vista del joven, con aire triunfante.

—Está bien... Pero al menos déjeme limpiar su auto, ¿de acuerdo? —. Bueno, no por nada el chico trabajaba ayudando en la gasolinera.

Anzu no se opuso ante la solicitud del bombero y se hizo a un lado para que limpiara la superficie chorreada con gasolina. Tenía razón: no era mucho; pero habría sido peor de no haber sido por la insistencia del paciente funcionario. La castaña le dio propina, se metió al vehículo y condujo al estacionamiento ubicado frente al sitio en donde podría pedir algo de comer y beber el ansiado café.

Guardó su billetera en su bolso de mano café y agarró su celular. Sacó las llaves, salió del auto y activó la alarma. Caminó con parsimonia hacia la entrada del recinto, esquivando un par de chicos que venían saliendo, cada uno con un café en sus manos. El aroma penetrante de la bebida sedujo los sentidos de la mujer y decidió acelerar un poco el paso, hasta llegar al sitio en donde dos señoritas con un gorro con el nombre de la estación de servicio en sus cabezas, atendían las peticiones de los viajeros.

—Buenas tardes —saludó una de las chicas de la caja, con una sonrisa media apagada.

—Hola... —saludó Anzu con una sonrisa semejante—; un café _espresso_ grande y un sándwich de queso, por favor.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó la de gorro, anotando la orden e ingresando el monto que la castaña debía cancelar.

—No... Sólo eso...

—De acuerdo. Acérquese al mesón a recibir su pedido con este número —volvió a decir la chica del servicentro entregándole un objeto metálico, en cuya superficie se hallaba un número de atención.

La Anzu de hace un tiempo atrás de seguro habría pedido la orden con una gran sonrisa y una actitud demasiado amable, aun cuando la persona a la cual se enfrentase tuviese una cara de culo ineludible. Su antigua "estridente" actitud positiva formaba parte de una personalidad que había abandonado en el camino, en un pasado desconectado de la noción de que las desgracias y las responsabilidades abundan en la vida humana. Por el contrario, la Anzu actual había cambiado hasta su andar; no se decía infeliz, pero sabía de sobra que la vida no era como el color chillón de la cortina que le regaló a Rebecca. No había dejado de ser la consejera de sus amigos, pero sus palabras distaban mucho de sonar a chica adicta a la amistad y a la compañía; en cambio, parecían emanar de lo extremadamente realista o, más bien, existencialista. De manera que los consejos de Anzu sabían más a Sartre que a porra de _cheerleader._

Sin embargo, no dejaba de dedicar una sonrisa a Jōnouchi, Honda, Mai, Otogi, Bakura, Rebecca, Shizuka y Yūgi. Sólo que, a veces, no podía evitar usar el sarcasmo para referirse a sí misma cuando le preguntaban cómo se encontraba.

Había madurado. A puro dolor.

Recibió la bebida tóxica en cafeína y el sándwich que vendría a constituir un almuerzo tardío. Había salido de casa más o menos a las dos de la tarde, cuatro horas después de que Atem dejara, algo apresuradamente, la tibieza de su cama: debía ayudar a Yūgi y al abuelo con la tienda de juegos, tal y como solía hacerlo desde que había _regresado_. Anzu recordaba, entre sueños, haber recibido un beso de despedida en sus labios, una caricia en su mejilla, _su_ aroma, y un leve cosquilleo en la mandíbula, producto del roce de esos mechones rubios que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Un suave _"Adiós, amor; come antes de irte, por favor... Te amo"_ era lo que sus oídos lograron captar antes de sonreír como boba, con los ojos cerrados, presa de un sueño pesado y profundo. Su memoria había retenido ese detalle, pero no se acordaba de haberle correspondido con otro "te amo". Seguramente lo hice, pensó con algo de culpa mientras avanzaba hacia un puesto libre para sentarse.

Se dejó caer en el asiento de modo algo ruidoso. Acomodó, ante sí, la bandeja con el líquido caliente y el emparedado. Le dio, a este, un mordisco desganado —debía obligarse a comer, aunque no tuviese hambre; se lo había prometido a Atem y a su madre— y le dio un gran sorbo al café. ¡Pero qué bendición más grande! ¿Existía placer más grande que el de sentir el esófago arder al contacto con dicha bebida oscura y caliente, amada por unos y odiada por otros? Le habían dicho que debía dejarlo, debido a los constantes dolores de estómago que sufría desde hace un mes y al insomnio persistente, pero no podía evitarlo. Contenta, "con cara de Anzu antigua", miró por el gran ventanal del recinto: el día se había puesto gris y comenzaba a hacer frío. La cantidad de autos había disminuido un poco y, por consiguiente, la cantidad de personas deambulando por el servicentro. Alcanzó a visualizar al chico pelirrojo de pecas grandes y ojos de pulga que le había ayudado con lo del derrame de gasolina; estaba hablando con un caballero alto, rubio, de tez clara, medio gordo, dueño de una _Ram_ gris oscuro. Más allá, una escultural chica rubia bajaba de un _Dodge_ blanco, seguida de un poodle enano del mismo color de su vehículo y vestimenta. Sonrió al recordar a Mai y su deportivo rojo. " _No tienes idea de cuántas veces hemos hecho temblar este cacharro con Katsuya_ ", le había dicho la duelista en una oportunidad. Anzu pensaba llevarse a la tumba el haber hecho el amor con Atem en el baño de chicas del Burger World, cuando llevaban tan sólo un mes de novios.

Era un día viernes, en la tarde, después de clases. Había aceptado hacer una jornada en el Burger, en función de sus propias necesidades económicas. No trabajaba tiempo completo como al inicio de la secundaria, pero gracias a que la dueña confiaba plenamente en ella y no deseaba perder contacto con la ojiazul, era la elegida para efectuar algunas jornadas en reemplazo de una que otra mesera. Atem había ido a verla con la intención de entregarle su celular olvidado en el pupitre, antes de salir disparada hacia el local de comida rápida. ¿Desde cuándo se había puesto tan cabeza hueca que dejaba todo tirado por ahí?

Anzu estaba limpiando una mesa cuando, sorpresivamente, su cintura fue rodeada cariñosamente por dos largas manos y su mejilla recibió un suave y profundo beso. No tenía que preguntar quién era. Más bien, miró de reojo a los alrededores. En cuanto se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, se giró hacia su delirio y le zampó "un beso de aquellos", como solía referirse Mai a los besos con lengua. Una vez que la falta de aire los separó, el duelista sonrió, se echó la mano a uno de los bolsillos y le dijo con su típica voz grave: " _Olvidaste esto"._ Anzu no supo si se había puesto colorada por haber dejado por ahí algo tan importante por ahí o por el modo en el que le habló. Se le revolvió el estómago tal como la primera vez que le escuchó decir algo. Entonces, se dijo que no podría superar jamás a ese hombre. Y así, colorada como estaba, no dudó en asaltar los labios torcidos en esa endemoniadamente sexy mueca que lo caracterizó desde siempre. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Una al estilo Mai. Se acercó al oído de su novio y se la planteó en un susurro. El gemelo de Yūgi abrió los ojos, sorprendido y le preguntó, también en susurros, si acaso estaba segura. Anzu le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y le dijo que claro que estaba segura, que la siguiera.

Condujo a su novio de la mano hasta el baño de chicas. Antes de entrar, abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie. Y así era. Acto seguido, la castaña arrastró al ex-faraón de Egipto al interior del lugar. Cerró la puerta y le puso seguro. Se giró y vio que su novio se encontraba con las manos sobre un área libre del mueble que contenía varios lavamanos, comprobando su resistencia y estabilidad ante la fuerza que aplicaba hacia abajo repetidas veces. _"Creo que esto servirá"_ , fue todo lo que dijo. Anzu se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a él por la espalda, para abrazar su cintura bajo la chaqueta azul de la escuela. Atem se giró hacia ella, cogió su rostro con sus manos y atrapó su boca, profundizando el beso todo lo que pudiese. El sonido de sus labios jugosos chocando y separándose una y otra vez, los lujuriosos jadeos de ambos y los tenues gemidos que Anzu emitía al ser besada en el cuello, llenaban el interior del baño, amplificándose en los rincones, pero atenuados por el ruido conformado por la música del local, los platos y las voces de camareros, meseras y clientes.

Luego de unos instantes de intensas caricias y agresivos besos, Atem deslizó sus manos por debajo de la falda verde de Anzu y la alzó sobre la superficie del mueble. Le quitó la ropa interior con delicadeza, y se situó entre las piernas de la castaña, quien tenía los codos apoyados en el frío mármol, en tanto que su cabeza y parte superior de la espalda se hallaban contra la pared de azulejos. Era una posición realmente incómoda, pero en esos momentos a ella le valía un soberano cuerno. El joven le dio una mirada fugaz a su acalorada novia, antes de quitar la hebilla del cinturón negro, desabrocharse el pantalón y bajar la cremallera, para después liberar su palpitante y erecto miembro. Con cierto humor y de modo rápido, la ex-bailarina recordó la primera vez que vio su virilidad: le pareció tan extremadamente grande que no creyó ser capaz de acogerla en su interior. Ahora, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa excitada, a la cual Atem respondió con otra semejante. Metió su mano derecha en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta azul oscuro y extrajo su billetera, de la cual sacó un pequeño envoltorio cuadrado que llevó a su boca para rasgarlo con sus dientes y abrirlo. Ante la expectante mirada de Anzu, el joven instaló con habilidad el preservativo en su miembro y lo sostuvo con su mano derecha, mientras que apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo con la izquierda, sobre el mueble en el cual yacía su novia. Ubicó su húmeda entrada y se deslizó por completo en la cálida y palpitante cavidad, emitiendo un gruñido de hombría y placer entre sus dientes, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Anzu intentó contener un agudo gemido, arqueó su espalda todo lo que su poco ortodoxa posición le permitía e intentó buscar algo que agarrar; como no encontró nada, subió rápidamente sus manos y estrujó la tela azul que cubría los brazos de Atem. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la mirada perturbada del joven, su flequillo rubio en desorden cayendo a los lados de su rostro, el borde de la camisa negra arrugado hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto algo de su abdomen, y una pequeña venita en la zona izquierda de su cuello que se hacía notoria cuando estaba excitado. Ese detalle la enterneció y le hizo pensar en cuánto lo conocía ya.

Estaban contra el tiempo; en cualquier minuto alguna clienta urgida podía golpear la puerta. La posibilidad de que podían encontrarlos en pleno acto los excitaba aún más y hacía difícil el controlar los sonidos que sus gargantas suplicaban por emitir. Atem llevó su mano hasta la cadera izquierda de Anzu y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba recién comenzando, y la castaña sentía que ya iba a alcanzar el límite. Pero aun cuando ambos sabían que disponían de escasos minutos para estar juntos, ninguno de los dos deseaba que todo terminara tan rápido, de modo que el duelista aligeró la marcha al sentir que las paredes de la cavidad de Anzu comenzaban a contraerse cada vez más. La chica notó el cambio y comprendió las intenciones del joven, el cual se inclinó como pudo sobre ella y la besó febrilmente. "¿ _Qué demonios estamos haciendo_?", inquirió Anzu, sonriendo. Atem se separó escasos centímetros de su rostro, también con una sonrisa. Clavó su iris violeta en los azules de la mujer y contestó en susurros: _"Amándonos”._ ¿Por qué siempre hacía que perdiera la cabeza con una sola palabra? Por qué le hacía esto. _Por qué_. Lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo besó una vez más.

El faraón se alejó un tanto del rostro de su antigua amiga para continuar embistiéndola, pero ya era tarde para controlar el ritmo. Estaba demasiado excitado; quería demasiado a la mujer que se abría para él bajo su cuerpo, así es que deseaba poseerla una vez más, con todo su ser. Anzu notó, entonces, que Atem reforzó el agarre en su glúteo y se concentró en penetrarla más intensamente. La castaña no pudo evitar liberar un fuerte gemido. _"Shh, no grites, amor; nos van a oír",_ logró decir el joven de cabellos extravagantes, con esfuerzo. ¡Pero era tan difícil...! Con apremio, la chica buscó la pañoleta amarilla que adornaba su cuello, y se la quitó con un movimiento rápido, para luego colocarla entre sus dientes: era la única manera de atenuar sus gemidos. Era como una tormenta; era demasiado… Y justo cuando pensó que ya iba a explotar, vio que Atem le tomaba ambas piernas y las alzaba sobre sus brazos. Eso le permitió penetrarla de un modo mucho más profundo y tener acceso visual a su miembro entrando y saliendo rápidamente de la intimidad de su novia.

La visión de Atem vestido de estudiante, penetrándola de esa forma tan animalesca hizo que, de pronto, una especie de ola de calor inundara su vientre, con una fuerza espasmódica y sorda que se hallaba entre el dolor y el placer; las paredes de su femineidad comenzaron a contraerse de un modo imposible de controlar, y sus manos agarraron las solapas del uniforme del muchacho, como si su vida dependiese de ello. Sintió sus pies entumecerse y sus dedos, curvarse. Quiso abrir la boca para gritar, pero recordó —vagamente— en donde estaba, y apretó los dientes contra la pañoleta con fuerza para soltar un rugido. Atem observaba atentamente cómo la chica que le había ayudado a averiguar su nombre en el pasado, con la blusa hecha un desastre, la falda subida, y su sexo completamente expuesto y dispuesto a su merced, se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo. Entonces, ya no pudo más: aceleró el ritmo, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y contuvo el aliento ante la inminente sensación de derramarse dolorosa y placenteramente en el fondo de su mujer. Anzu percibió los músculos de su amante tensarse bruscamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la exquisita visión de su duelista completamente sumido en aquel clímax masculino, que le obligaba a contraer su rostro y hacerlo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Era como si estuviese liberando de sí la propia vida.

Las contracciones en su intimidad habían disminuido y su cuerpo parecía hecho de gelatina. Notó, entre lágrimas, que Atem permanecía con su cabeza baja y jadeaba trabajosamente. Ella, por su parte, dirigió una mano temblorosa hacia su cuello y lo acarició con ternura. Por un momento, había olvidado que se encontraban en el baño del Burger World, que su jefa seguramente se estaba empezando a inquietar por su ausencia y que, tarde o temprano, alguien querría entrar con apremio al sanitario. Sin embargo, decidió dedicar unos minutos para apartar algunas mechas doradas de la frente de su novio, inclinarse hacia él y depositar un beso en su fruncido ceño. _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ , quiso saber ella. Como respuesta, el joven amante asintió sutilmente, todavía buscando recuperarse. Luego de unos instantes, se incorporó pesadamente para salir de ella, quitarse el preservativo y ayudarla a bajar del mueble. Ambos quedaron unos segundos en silencio, jadeando, con sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados. Anzu tenía sus manos aún en las solapas de la chaqueta del faraón. Y la realidad regresaba a sus oídos en forma de ruido exterior. _"Debes volver_ ", pronunció Atem, en voz baja. La mujer asintió en silencio, pensando en que le quedaba sólo un par de horas de trabajo. _"¿Te veré más tarde?_ ", preguntó. _"Yugi y yo debemos ir con Kaiba",_ respondió él, recordando que el joven empresario les había solicitado reunirse en su gran casa para hablar de "negocios", y que con esa palabra se refería a hablar de Duelo de Monstruos. Anzu no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona al recordar la vez en la que Kaiba lo persiguió por toda la escuela, pidiéndole que tuviera un duelo con él en la azotea en ese mismo instante, o de lo contrario le diría a todos "su gran secreto": el de haber vuelto a la vida.

Aunque al ojiazul se le estaba escapando que nadie le creería semejante cosa.

—¡Tengamos un duelo, faraón! —decía Kaiba a grito pelado desde la esquina de uno de los largos pasillos de la secundaria Dominó.

—¡Ahora no, Kaiba! ¡Déjame en paz! —le devolvía Atem desde el otro extremo del pasillo, caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¡No escaparás! —insistía el joven millonario, comenzando a correr para alcanzar al duelista.

Por fortuna, el profesor había llegado hace poco y detuvo la incipiente y extraña "contienda", aunque no tuviera ni puta idea de qué tipo de "duelo" se trataba, ni tampoco por qué Kaiba le decía "faraón" al primo de Yugi Muto.

Porque esa era su identidad en la actualidad: sus papeles decían que era familiar lejano de Yūgi, que había nacido en Egipto y había viajado para vivir en Japón, en casa de los Mutō. Tampoco era tan ficticio todo. Lo único diferente era que... había nacido hace 3000 años, había estado virtualmente muerto otros siglos más, su cuerpo había permanecido intacto dentro de la tumba por acción de Dios sabe qué cosa extraña, y que... había sido un rey.

Un faraón.

Casi un dios.

Un dios que había podido tenerlo todo: mujeres, dinero, tierras, poder...

_Y que debía asegurar su linaje acostándose con una hermana._

Un dolor punzante se instaló en su pecho, quitándole las ganas de seguir comiendo y bebiendo su adorado café. Tenía que averiguarlo. Tenía que saber si ella había sido la primera realmente o si el Rey de los Juegos le estaba mintiendo. Porque todo ser humano miente; y, a fin de cuentas, él era humano.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que la hubiese estado engañando todo este tiempo? Había que considerar que el muchacho egipcio estaba dotado de una inteligencia arrolladora y su capacidad para persuadir a otros era más grande que la de mil empresarios juntos. Se acordó, de repente, de los famosos _Yami no Game_. ¿Estaría siendo víctima de uno de ellos? No, qué estupidez: Atem había regresado como un chico normal, sin capacidades sobrenaturales... ¿Verdad?

La duda se había instalado en el cuerpo de Anzu como una estaca ardiente. Tenía que saber. Aunque el corazón se le volviese a partir en otros mil pedazos más, debía saberlo. «De lo contrario, no podré continuar viviendo en paz... o algo así» _,_ concluyó mirando fijamente la quieta superficie de su café negro y frío.

Repentinamente, la melodía de una canción acompañó el molesto vibrar de un teléfono sobre la mesa: era el suyo.

Lo cogió con desgano y miró en la pantalla del dispositivo.

—Hablando del rey de Roma... —murmuró nerviosa, antes de deslizar el dedo sobre la superficie plana y atender el llamado. Cómo no hacerlo, si de sólo visualizar el nombre de la persona que deseaba comunicarse con ella le entraba una ansiedad del porte de un buque en el estómago, en los músculos y en el pecho.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, con un hilillo de voz irreconocible, que fue recibido por un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Anzu? ¿Eres tú?_

La castaña se aclaró la garganta y trató de afirmar un poco la voz.

El pensar tanto la estaba volviendo loca. O al menos, eso era lo que ella opinaba.

—S-sí... Claro que sí... Soy yo.

_— ...Suenas diferente. ¿Sucede algo malo?—._ Al otro lado, Atem, frunció el ceño. Percibió el tono de voz vacilante de su novia y apretó uno de sus puños dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. La ventana, frente a la cual estaba parado, captó la imagen de sus ojos entrecerrándose al pensar en que algo estaba sucediendo. Su aguda intuición no había cambiado en 3000 años. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar la sensación de que algo no andaba bien y adoptar una postura neutral.

Por la mente de Anzu, se le pasó el haber acelerado a 160 km/hr, el derrame de combustible y toda la maraña de dudas que se había tejido en su cabeza en cuestión de dos horas _. "_ ¡Claro que sucede algo malo, idiota!", quiso gritarle. Pero la cordura se opuso a la impulsividad y procuró calmarse.

—No, amor... No sucede nada. Todo está bien —mintió.

— _De acuerdo..._ —prefirió decir el joven egipcio. Ya hablaría con ella con más calma a su regreso. — _¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?_

 _—_ En un servicentro, comiendo y tomando... —Miró el líquido de su vaso, con kilos de cafeína; iba a mentir otra vez—. Jugo.

— _Eso es bueno, mi preciosa Anzu._ —Cómo adoraba escuchar que él la llamara de ese modo. Se sintió como una criminal por mentirle ya dos veces en una sola conversación, pero continuó como si nada—. _Recuerda que debes cuidar tu salud. Quiero que estés bien_ —volvió a decir su novio.

—Claro... Te lo prometí... Je, je.

Estúpida.

— _Te extraño..._

 _—_ Y yo a ti... Ya quiero verte. —Al menos eso, era la pura y santa verdad.

— _¿Cuánto te queda por recorrer?_

—Unos... ¿Unos 250 kilómetros más? Sí. Eso más o menos.

_—Ya veo... Conduce con cuidado, ¿sí?_

Puta madre.

—Seguro...

— _Te amo..._

—Y yo a ti —tragó duro.

Lo adoraba. A él y a todas sus rarezas: desde su pelo hasta sus orígenes ancestrales.

— _Llámame cuando llegues a la casa de tu tía..._

—Sip. Claro.

Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien.

_—Cuídate, por favor...—_ pidió con cierta angustia en su voz grave y seria.

—Lo haré —quiso asegurar Anzu.

— _Adiós..._

—Adiós.

La ex-reina del _DDR_ , volvió a deslizar su dedo índice sobre la pantalla para cortar el llamado. Miró a su alrededor. Todo seguía exactamente igual: las mismas chicas de gorro en la caja, los tipos entregando las órdenes a los viajeros de rostro cansado y sonrisa genuina, las familias comiendo hamburguesas, mujeres saliendo de los baños y hombres sacando dinero de los cajeros de banco automáticos. Afuera, gente fumando, niños corriendo, mascotas paseando y el chico pelirrojo de pecas grandes y ojos de pulga trabajando junto a otros compañeros. El mundo parecía no haberse enterado de que le había estado mintiendo a diestra y siniestra a su novio, durante toda la conversación. Sin embargo, por alguna razón se sentía perseguida: como si los autos que estaban estacionados al frente del ventanal de la estación de servicio la escudriñaran con aire metiche desde sus focos apagados; como si las pistolas de los surtidores de gasolina quisieran apuntar hacia ella, cuales dedos de metal acusadores; como si la gente cuchicheara a sus espaldas y enterrara sus conclusiones en las tazas de café y en las descomunales donas de grasa.

Si el faraón le estaba mintiendo, entonces ella no lo hacía nada de mal. Solamente había que temer por el día en el que él se enterara de _todo._ Y con "todo", había que referirse al incidente en el barco, después de la Batalla Ceremonial, sus incursiones en la droga con Kujaku, el haber roto más de veinte veces la foto que ella misma había tomado de ellos dos, en la primera "cita" que tuvieron... y, claro, los incidentes del viaje actual, su profundo déficit de autocuidado y sus cavilaciones en torno a un posible pasado faraónico de promiscuos horrores. Pero todo ello no era nada más que un conjunto de travesuras infantiles ante la probabilidad de un gigantesco engaño: si Atem estaba jugando una especie _Yami no Game_ sin magia con ella —por llamar de alguna forma a las contemporáneas jugarretas emocionales entre las parejas de enamorados, que terminan destruyendo una relación de potencial durabilidad—, entonces no duraría en hacer lo que se le diese la condenada gana con su propio cuerpo y vida, procurando montarle todo un falso teatro de felicidad... Sin tan sólo fuese capaz de hacerlo realmente... Aunque, en cierto modo, estaba haciendo algo semejante...

Se acabó lo último que le quedaba de su café con un último gran sorbo, empinándose hacia atrás, como si estuviese bebiendo licor en una cantina. Acto seguido, tomó su bolso y se lo cruzó al pecho, para luego tomar su bandeja con ambas manos, levantarse y caminar hacia el sitio en donde eliminaría lo que quedaba de su sándwich: más de la mitad. Con un gesto brusco, dejó la bandeja sobre el depósito de basura y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la salida. Desactivó la alarma de su auto y se metió en él, al tiempo que tiraba su bolso sobre el asiento del copiloto. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, más por costumbre que por precaución, y encendió el motor. Miró nuevamente hacia su bolso y pensó en su madre. Decidió, entonces, abrirlo y extraer, de su interior, su teléfono. Cuando lo estaba ajustando en el porta-celular adosado al tablero, notó que tenía un mensaje de texto:

_“Hola, Anzu. Sólo quería decirte que no olvidaras llamar a ´mou hitori no boku´ una vez que llegues a tu destino. Es que noté que se quedó preocupado después de hablar contigo... Él no sabe que te envié este mensaje. Adiós, amiga. Cuídate.”_

Yugi.

Si abría el mensaje, se iba enterar de que lo había visto, o ella podía aparecer _En línea_ en la ventana de conversación y se vería, entonces, obligada a responder algo. Maldita aplicación de mensajes. Decidió ignorar el texto de su amigo, y comenzar a buscar la lista de reproducción con su música favorita para conectarla vía Bluetooth a su vehículo y oírla mientras conducía.

"Mou hitori no boku", pensó Anzu, divertida ante recordar que Yugi no se le quitaba la costumbre de llamar así a su mejor amigo. "A ver si uno de estos días lo llamo así".

Mientras salía de la estación de servicio y se integraba, nuevamente, a la carretera, pensó en su mejor amigo de la infancia y cómo había cambiado. La mayoría de edad le había obsequiado un par de centímetros de altura extra y unas arruguitas apenas perceptibles en el ángulo externo de sus ojos grandes, que se acentuaban cada vez que sonreía. Su andar se había vuelto más seguro, pero conservaba ese aire inocentón y tímido que siempre lo había caracterizado y del cuales Rebecca se había enamorado aún más, ahora que era toda una mujer. Le encantaba descubrirlos a ambos besándose a escondidas, a la sombra de los árboles de uno de los tantos jardines de la secundaria. Casi siempre, la que se daba cuenta de que Anzu los espiaba, era la rubia, quien terminaba soltando a su colorado novio para luego lanzarse en frenética carrera tras la delgada ojiazul.

Si se preguntaba cómo había logrado sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo, de seguro la respuesta era clara: con el apoyo de sus amigos. Y, sobre todo, de Yugi, el otro Rey de los Juegos, cuyo cuerpo alojó a un antigua y atormentada alma, para generar un vínculo con ella que jamás se rompería.

_Un momento._

Yugi sabía cosas del faraón que nadie, ni siquiera el resto del grupo de amigos —incluyéndola a ella— conocía. Pero, ahora, las cosas eran diferentes. Demasiado distintas.

El menor de los Mutō podía ayudarla.

Hizo nota mental de ello, y pensó en tener una reunión privada con el tricolor, al regreso de su viaje. Pensó en la escuela, pero lo descartó de inmediato: no era una buena instancia para discutir un tema tan delicado —al menos para ella— como lo era cierto aspecto del pasado "secreto" del faraón. Se acordó de una cafetería que quedaba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero que resultaba perfecta para su objetivo: servían un café delicioso y pastelillos de dulzor no apto para diabéticos, como los que tanto le gustaban a Yugi. 

Diablos, se sentía como un detective.

"Esta noche, le enviaré un mensaje. Le diré que nos juntemos el lunes, después de la escuela", pensó la castaña, acomodando las manos en el volante y decidiendo concentrarse en el camino.

Yugi sería sincero con ella; no le ocultaría nada que ella quisiese saber, aun cuando esto fuese información difícil de tragar. Debía prepararse para oír la verdad aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos, aunque le doliese el alma, aunque le estallase el corazón...

Aunque deseara morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A:
> 
> El THC corresponde al tetrahidrocannabinol, compuesto activo que se encuentra en la planta de cannabis, responsable de los efectos más conocidos de la droga.
> 
> El nombre Woodstock hace referencia a un festival celebrado a fines de los años 60, en donde se congregó una gigantesca cantidad de jóvenes. Tuvo una duración de aproximadamente cuatro días y corresponde a uno de los mayores eventos musicales, parte de la revolución cultural y social de la época. 
> 
> El llamado plano general es una técnica de cine, utilizada para obtener encuadres en los cuales se ve elementos integrados en un paisaje. Son tomas amplias que permiten ver un contexto. Un ejemplo de ello sería lo que se obtiene en películas épicas, cuando se trata de mostrar una batalla.
> 
> David Lynch es uno de mis cineastas favoritos. Es pintor, tiene la cabeza tanto en el cielo como en el infierno y hace maravillas con la cámara, en el ámbito del cine-arte. Una de sus películas más conocidas es Mulhollan Drive (2001), la perturbadora "Rabits" (2002) y la hermosa "The Blue Velvet" (1986). 
> 
> DDR es la abreviación en inglés de Dance Dance Revolution.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima.
> 
> —Liz


End file.
